Pirates of the Caribbean The Next Generation
by DizzieLizzie
Summary: What if W&E had a daughter? What if she came into possesion of a piece of cursed treasure? They'd be stupid not to call on a certain pirate captain and what if he has a little suprise of his own? R&R! CHAPTER ELEVEN UP FOR ALL YOU WAITING REVIEWERS!
1. Chapter One Pirate Troubles

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Authors Note - Hmmmmmm. Okayies I kinda started this story but forgot to add the beginning so I'm re-posting it. Oh yeah and this is also my first PROPER fanfic so please be nice. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. Thankies! Remember to R&R!!!!  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Chapter One - Run in with the Past  
  
Cradling the small bundle in her arms Elizabeth Turner looked into the large eyes of her newborn daughter. A smile was evident on her deep red lips as she slowly rocked the sleeping baby back and forth. Even in a half hypnotised state the young woman still managed to notice the sudden appearance of a distressed looking man. William Turner stood at the door, slightly puffed looking extremely apologetic.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry please for."  
  
Shaking her head, the same smile still displayed on her lips Elizabeth beckoned her husband over. In less than a second he was by her side still looking exceptionally sorry. Motioning for him to take a seat a smile danced on her rosebud shaped lips as she watched him hurriedly sit down in a wooden chair beside her bed. Only just seeming to notice the presence of the sleeping infant in Elizabeth's arms Will's eyes widened with joy. His expression softened by the second and very soon a smile was plastered on his tanned face. Taking her hand in his he looked into her eyes. Smiling back at him Elizabeth was the first to speak.  
  
"Will there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
With a slender finger she gently pushed a small tuft of brown fuzz away from the baby's closed face. In response the child kicked out her chubby legs and rolled towards the warm skin of her Mother. Watching spellbound Will smiled at his family.  
  
"C-Can I hold her?"  
  
Ever so carefully Elizabeth lifted her daughter up of her chest and held her out to Will. Being exceedingly cautious he took the bundle from her and with a little help was soon cradling his daughter to his chest. Rocking the child slightly he smiled and looked up at his wife. The same happy expression was mirrored on her face.  
  
"Has she got a name?"  
  
Shaking her head Elizabeth watched the two most important people in her life with a smile. Her eyes glanced over the infant and then returned to her husband.  
  
"What was your Mothers name?"  
  
Meeting her gaze he stared into her deep chocolate coloured orbs. His Mother? It had been years since he had spoken of her to anyone, with an exception of Jack. He had very few memories of her but nevertheless he could never forget her name.  
  
"Emily Jane."  
  
Pausing for a moment Elizabeth's eyes scanned the baby's face lovingly. Nodding her head with approval she looked up into the dark eyes of Will. She squeezed his hand slightly and her smile widened if that was possible.  
  
"Emily Jane it is then."  
  
* * *  
  
~*~Fifteen Years Later~*~  
  
Grasping a rope firmly in her hand a young girl with huge liquid brown eyes and long chocolate brown tresses swung onto the opponent ship. Storm clouds rumbled ahead and lightning struck at the vessel. A loud cracking noise could be heard as the mast split cleanly in two. Shouts rang in the air fighting against the strong wind.  
  
"Look out!!!"  
  
The girl turned around just as the mast detached itself fully and was sent tumbling into the churning ocean. The enormous waves swallowed it whole and sprayed water back up at them. Blinded by the salt water stinging in her eyes the girl wandered aimlessly around the wooden deck not aware of the large pirate sneaking up on her.  
  
In a quick move the young child was sprawled on her back, the huge pirate stood above her ready to strike again. A moan escaped her lips and her head began to feel heavy. Trying to keep her eyes focused on the attacker the scene began to swirl and then faded completely.  
  
"Emily Jane? Emily Jane?"  
  
A rounded woman with rosy cheeks stood above her. A smile was visible on her lips as she watched the girl before her groan and try to pull her covers over her head in protest. Shaking her head at the hidden body before her she walked towards the large window and pulled the emerald green curtains open. More protests rang in her ears, slightly muffled due to the duvet still covering Emily's head. Her smile widened as she flung the window open and stared down at the bay.  
  
"Come come Miss. It's a beautiful day and you don't want to keep you parents waiting do you?"  
  
A head emerged from the covers. Shaking back her bed hair Emily looked at Estrella curiously. Her liquid brown eyes were wide and she rubbed them tiredly.  
  
"Why? Where are they?"  
  
The woman's smile grew knowingly. Her young Miss was much like her Mother. Estrella could remember when Miss Elizabeth was the same age and how she used to forget important dates and parties. Nodding her head she disappeared behind the screen. Upon emerging she was holding a beautiful dress along with a corset. Frowning Emily eyed the corset with annoyance. Noticing the look on her young Misses face she placed the dress on the end of the bed and walked towards her. pulling back the covers she explained.  
  
"Why I cant believe you've forgotten Miss. It's young Mr Norrington's birthday."  
  
Emily's frown grew. She had grown up with Joseph Norrington. He was one of the few people her age that were at her 'station' so her Grandfather put it. Joseph never had particularly annoyed her but when she noticed her parents seemed to be pairing her up with him the trouble began.  
  
Moaning once again she made a move to pull the covers over her head. In one sweeping movement the duvet was pulled back and Estrella was hurriedly motioning for her to get up.  
  
Knowing it was better not to argue she followed the instructions and in a few painful and breathless minutes she was standing in front of the large mirror wishing she had made more of an attempt to get out of it. Trying to take deep breaths she looked at herself over. The dress was blue and green with a cream petticoat. She touched the fine thread patterns lightly and ran a finger over them. Closing her eyes pictures of crashing waves and storms from her dream ran through her mind. She smiled then gasped for breath and started to fan herself violently.  
  
"Um.Estrella do you think you could like.loosen this corset thing?" She gasped for air yet again and decided against talking.  
  
"Sorry love. We're late as it is. I'll get Gregory to prepare the carriage."  
  
And with that she left the room and a struggling teenager behind. Taking a deep breath and a final look at the mirror she smiled at her reflection and slowly followed in the direction Estrella had journeyed in before.  
  
* * *  
  
Fanning herself feverishly Emily stood beside her Mother and Father. She was sure her breathing rate had doubled since the accessory or death threat as she preferred to call it had been tied around her chest. Trying to concentrate on what was being said she managed to catch the words; fifteenth, Joseph and sword. Using her spare hand she pushed an escaping curl away from her eyes and watched enviously as a fine sword was presented to a young man at the front of the ceremony.  
  
In one glance she could tell it was specially made. The handle was engraved with gold and the blade was in perfect balance. Keeping her eyes firmly upon it she watched as he unsheathed it and couldn't help but admire the fine craft. Clapping rang in her ears meaning that the speeches were finished and that the guests were free to congratulate the host.  
  
Watching her Mother lead her Father towards the Commodore Emily found it the perfect opportunity to slip away. Taking a few steps backwards she looked around quickly. Positive no one was watching she hitched up her many skirts and made for the door. Elizabeth saw her daughter head towards the exit and a smile budded on her lips. Excusing herself from Will and the Commodore she untwined her husbands arm from her waist and followed Emily at a distance.  
  
Sighing deeply Emily continued to fan herself as she looked out at the ocean spread before her from the front porch. The turquoise and blue swirled magically as tiny white tipped waves rolled onto the shore. Smiling in contentment Emily pushed a curl away from her face just as something caught her eye.  
  
Taking a step towards the glinting object Emily jumped as a monkey screech cut through the air. Shaking herself she leaned towards the thing lying on the ground. Seeing it close up she realised it was a necklace or medallion more likely. Rounded in shape it bore the pirate symbol of a scull and cross bones. Her smile widened. She could recognise that symbol anywhere. Reaching out a slender hand she grasped the medallion just as her Mother let out a yell.  
  
"NO! Don't touch that!!!"  
  
Authors Note - Hmmmmmmm! Ish thinks it's a good beginning but what really matters is what you think!!! So tell me! Hope to update soon and you know reviews help *wink* *wink* All reviews are appreciated!! Thankies!!! Luv Lizzie 


	2. Chapter Two Storms and Strumpets

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Ohhhhh! So many reviews!!!! Thankies to Lyra Silvertongue 13, Dell-Doo, orli*N*keira, iluvobandew, ThePinkPanther, Jeff's Favourite Skittle and mechal!!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!!!! *Gigglesnort* Lame I know and oh yeah I read back over my last chapter and it was kinda confusing. *Shrugs* Oh well. Here's the next chapter for all you Jack fans..  
  
Chapter Two - Storms and Strumpets  
  
~*~Somewhere in the Caribbean~*~  
  
Rain poured down by the bucket load. Tumultuous storm clouds raged and the violent waters threw the large wooden vessel around as if it was made of mere paper. Desperately clinging to the rope ladder a young boy fought viciously against the strong winds. Keeping a steady eye on the figure at the helm he clasped a stray rope firmly in his hand and swung down onto the deck. Picking himself up of the drenched wooden floors he wiped the water from his dark eyes.  
  
"Jack the storms not improving. We need to get to land!" His voice came out no louder than normal even through it left his mouth a scream.  
  
The pirate shook his head determinedly, beads jingling. His black hair stuck to the side of his face. Nothing but the worst could possibly turn Jack from the sea. It had always been that way. He needed the ocean and in its own way the ocean needed him.  
  
Another strike of lightning cut the dark sky as the ship was thrown viciously into the crashing waves. The young boy knew that Jack would be as stubborn as all hell all he had to do was be stubborner. Stepping up beside the older man he yelled against the wind.  
  
"Jack. We need to make Port! The Pearl and everyone aboard is at risk!"  
  
Eyeing his first mate Jack sighed. The Pearl was everything to him. And he would never forgive himself if anything happened to the crew that he could have prevented. Nodding his head slightly he turned his head for the first time to face the boy.  
  
"Closest land?"  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
A smile flickered over the rugged looking mans wet lips. Running a hand through his wind swept hair he grinned at the boy. "Tortuga eh? This could be better than I thought."  
  
Rolling his eyes the younger man turned to walk away or rather tried to walk considering the horrible weather. Staggering down the stairs and back to his cabin he grasped the rail firmly with strong hands. Jack, still bearing the same grin, yelled to his retreating form.  
  
"Tell Gibbs we make for Tortuga."  
  
Shaking his head slightly, water running down his face the boy grinned to himself before disappearing into the quarters. Instantly feeling a whole lot wetter than he was he headed towards the kitchen leaving a trail of water behind. Upon opening the door he looked towards the table where the familiar figure of Gibbs could be seen leaning over a mug of what was presumably rum. His grin broadening the young man realised that the drunken man was yet again asleep.  
  
Stepping over a large puddle the young man walked towards the snoring figure. How the older man could sleep through all this was beyond him but then again, a smile formed on his face, this was Gibbs. He reached out to shake the slumped figure but then thought better of it.  
  
"GIBBS!"  
  
Jumping slightly the man sat up straight immediately. His face was slightly white with shock and the imprints from the table were clearly visible on his right cheek. Trying to keep a straight face the boy leant over to him so his voice wouldn't have to fight against the steadily growing wind and deafening thunder.  
  
"Jack told me ta tell ya we make for Tortuga."  
  
Rubbing his eyes sleepily Gibbs looked up from his mug of rum. "That bad huh?"  
  
Nodding the boy grabbed a bottle of rum from the table. Blocking the complaints from his head he quickly exited the room and made for his cabin. Normally he would have stayed above to assist but the storm was at a helpless stage and now that he'd convinced Jack to make Port there want much else he could do.  
  
Sighing he flopped onto his bed and opened the bottle. Being First Mate was fun but also a lot of hard work. As he swallowed the last gulp his eyes began to feel drowsy and very soon the young man was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Despite the early hour the residents of the small town known as Tortuga were already staggering around in a half-drunk stage. Prostitutes called out invitations to the three men as they strolled down the streets. Smiling Jack waved to the many familiar faces as they headed in the direction of The Sunken Ship.  
  
Finally a shabby tavern loomed ahead of the three. Its windows scratched and well in need of a good wash glinted in the warm sun. Deeply wondering how it could be such a beautiful day after such a horrible storm the younger of the men followed the other two inside.  
  
Glancing quickly around Jack walked towards the bar. Leaning on it casually as if he owned the place the pirate tilted his hat slightly at the waitress. A small smile appeared on the woman's over made-up face. Her blue eyes richly outlined in a smoky grey eye pencil eyed the men with an expression that could probably be best described as hungry.  
  
"Well well what have we got." Recognising the man with dark windswept hair she narrowed her eyes in an accusing way. "Jack Sparrow."  
  
Reaching out with a slender hand she slapped him viciously leaving the poor pirate Captain rubbing what would soon be a bruise. Red handprint perfectly clear upon his cheek Jack smiled cheekily.  
  
"CAPTAIN love. Captain."  
  
The woman's eyes flashed dangerously as she stared at the man before her with disgust. "Alright CAPTAIN." Curtsying in a mocking way she glared at him. "What ever happened to I'll be right back."  
  
"Ah well." The pirate Captain rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "You know 'ow it is love. With the sea and all."  
  
She nodded, her eyes still narrowed with upmost hate. Smoothing her slightly worn red dress with a one hand she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear and then continued to clean the many glasses lined up on the counter.  
  
Clearing his throat Jack tried to capture her attention yet again. Pretending she never heard him the woman placed the now sparkling glass back down and reached for another. Rolling his eyes Gibbs stepped forward and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder. Taking a seat next to his Captain Gibbs spoke the young woman politely.  
  
"Miss, I was wondering if you knew where Johnson was?"  
  
Looking up from her work a smile flickered on her face. Without asking Jack knew what was going through her mind. Sighing he pulled a small bag from his pocket and layed it on the wooden counter.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Smiling she placed the glass on the bench and leant towards him.  
  
Authors Note - Hmmmmm! You know the drill. Tell me what you think cos I really need to know. Yeah and I haven't given the boy a name yet. I have a few in mind but if you can give me some suggestions it would be very much appreciated!!! R&R!!! Thankies!! Love Lizzie 


	3. Chapter Three Revisiting and Returning

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Hmmmmmm! Well thankies to all reviews!!!! Your comments are muchly appreciated!!! Special thanks to orli*N*keira, ThePinkPanther, Rylee Smith and Lyra Silvertongue 13. Who all managed to read the second chapie and tell me their thoughts etc. Okayies this chapter might be a bit boring so bear with it cos the fun starts just after!!!!  
  
Chapter Three - Revisiting and Returning  
  
"I do not like this."  
  
Will's face was creased with concern and worry. Elizabeth's hand found his and she squeezed it comfortingly. The only words exiting his mouth had been the same since the small family of three had boarded the medium sized seaworthy vessel headed for Tortuga. Of course they were not travelling with pirates but under Elizabeth's strict orders they had managed to organise a boat for the journey. A smile caressed his lips as he pictured the Governor's reaction when he discovered his daughter, son-in-law and grandchild had disappeared. He looked up at his wife. Her usual garments had vanished and she now donned a simple cotton dress, her dark chocolate brown curls pulled back of her face loosely. She smiled at him and in return he smiled back.  
  
"I heard you the first time you know."  
  
Looking into her dark orbs Will noticed a mischievous glint occupying them. Smiling he realised she was only joking. Observing her in a somewhat quiet fashion he noticed she seemed particularly happy about being back out at sea, a smile formed on his lips, but again that wasn't much of a surprise. A state of seriousness overtook his features. The real surprise was that his daughter wasn't joining in with the high spirits.  
  
Confused and slightly astonished he glanced around searching for her familiar figure. Spotting it at the bow, he watched as the wind blew her long brown locks around her. The simple green dress she wore flapped in the breeze and danced with the wind. Her hands were firmly clasped on the rail as she stared out at sea. From his position Will could see that her face bore no expression. Sighing he turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret keeping our adventure from her."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes glowered with hurt. When Emily had been born there had been much of a discussion on that very topic. In the end they had decided it would be in everyone's best interest, particularly their daughter in question, to keep it all a secret. All those promises made and sleepless nights dreading the worst had all been in vain for a few hours previous they had retold the whole story to the now furious teenager.  
  
Running a hand through her dark waves she sighed deeply. "Maybe I should go talk to her."  
  
It wasn't a question and he knew it but nevertheless still nodded in approval as she picked herself up. His smile widened as he eyed her. Barely noticing herself Elizabeth stretched a slender hand down to her skirt and smoothed it out of habit. A well brought up woman such as herself had had behaviours such as these almost to well engraved into her at such an early age it was no wonder she could never escape them.  
  
Noticing he was watching her Elizabeth's fine brow furrowed in curiosity. Casting her gaze downwards she searched for something out of place. Even more confused she narrowed her eyes and returned her gaze to his laughing dark orbs. Still rather confused she looked down at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shaking his head he arose from the deck and stepped towards her. Pulling his wife close to him he leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. His breath was warm and it tingled upon mixing with the air surrounding her. Straining to hear what he was saying she shrugged it off as if it was nothing then returned her focus back to the man she loved. Smiles mirrored on both their faces as they leaned in for a kiss. Lips but centimetres apart a rather loud cough brought them back to reality.  
  
Clearing her throat for the second time Emily stood before them her face was expressionless and the emotions in her eyes unreadable. Silence cut through the crisp afternoon breeze and left an uncomfortable pause. Biting her bottom lip almost nervously Elizabeth eyed her daughter questioningly. A smile flickered on the young girls' lips as she stared back.  
  
"I-I want to understand." Will made an attempt to speak but his wife silenced him with her eyes. Both pairs of eyes bore into Emily as she made to continue. "I want to understand why you didn't tell me. A-And I want to.hear more about your adventure and this pirate captain." Her smile widened slightly at the last comment as she awaited their response.  
  
Glancing quickly at his wife Will took a seat yet again and motioned for the others to do the same. Once everyone was seated comfortably he took a deep breath and looked up a smile playing across his lips. His hand sought Elizabeth's and in return she smiled.  
  
"I think it's best you start, dear. I believe it began with you and Norrington." His smile widened in a teasing tone as she shot him a glare equal to a hundred daggers.  
  
"Well I suppose it really began with Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. Your Grandfather had being doing his research and discovered that the latest fashion in London was a strangling contraption more commonly known as a corset.." At that comment Emily frowned in great dislike having been there herself but eagerly awaited her Mother to continue with a curious expression.  
  
"As your well aware of corsets are not the most comfortable things and it left me short of breath for most of the day but anyway my Father was somewhat unaware of this slight detail and forced me to wear it nevertheless." She took a breath and smiled at Will. "I think this is about the time you came in, darling." Burying his head in his hands Will's cheek flushed a bright red as she continued.  
  
"Your dear Father payed my house a visit that day bringing with him a fine craft he had himself created for the Commodore's benefits. Upon delivering it I bump into him and as usual left him in a daze." Shoving her slightly Will's cheeks turned an even brighter red, if that was at all possible. "Ah well. I was whisked of the ceremony leaving your Father behind." She took another breath and smiled. "After the promotion the Commodore asked for a private word and took me aside.  
  
Elizabeth paused as if trying to remember the finer details. Impatiently Emily waved a hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality. "Hello? Mum? What did he do?" Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and tried to ignore the blush faintly creeping up on her cheeks. Wetting her lips she pushed an escaping curl from her eyes and made to continue.  
  
"He proposed."  
  
Emily's draw dropped as she stared at her Mother in awe. The Commodore proposed to her Mother. The Commodore. As in Commodore Norrington. Still completely aghast Emily glanced at her Father. He nodded in agreement. "It's all true."  
  
"That's disgusting. You mean he could have ended up my Father. Let's not even go there. That's just so wrong. Ew ew ewww!" Her features were mixed with an expression so easily readable. Disgust filled her eyes at the thought of what could have been.  
  
Shaking her head at her daughter Elizabeth smiled. "I reassure you I would never marry him." Looking slightly more relieved Emily urged her to continue. "I think this was about the time my breathing pace went out of control." A smile formed on her lips. "I can actually recall him saying he was feeling a bit nervous himself right before I tumbled of the battlements into the sea below. I can't remember exactly what happened during my fall and nearly drowning event but I do recall waking up with a man leaning over me. His eyes were dark and outlined in kohl and his almost black hair was tangled with the oddest things. In the short time that came to pass he threatened me and I along with everyone else came to realise his name was Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow as he preferred."  
  
She glanced over at Will who was nodding in memory. "I think this is where you take over." Inclining his head Will began to tell the events that followed.  
  
"The infamous pirate captain's next stop just happened to be Mr Browns Forge so naturally I ran into him. We fought for a while until Brown came home and smashed a bottle on his head causing him to fall into unconsciousness. He was then sent to the jail under orders of the Commodore." He squeezed Elizabeth's hand again. "That was the night the pirates invaded taking something incredibly dear from me." Elizabeth smiled at him as Emily rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then I fought them. The pirates from the Black Pearl that is. I was doing quite well till a pirate I had killed moments before hit me on the back of my head. I remember waking up and finding a destroyed town slowly rebuilding itself. Realising what had happened the night before I wasted no time in calling on the Governor and newly appointed Commodore urging them to use Jack Sparrow for information on the Pearl. They of course denied and I took things into my own hands. After making a deal with Jack I freed him from his cell and we 'commandeered' a ship of the royal navy." Taking a breath he ignored the urging comments being made by his daughter and in his own time made to continue.  
  
"We made for Tortuga where we met Master Gibbs, and old friend of the Governors. With his help we found ourselves a crew and began to follow the Pearl." He looked over at Elizabeth and smiled gesturing for her to tell her part.  
  
"Meanwhile while your Father was of drinking I was aboard the Black Pearl dining with Captain Barbossa. It was that very night I discovered the truth behind the curse and the medallion that used to be in my possession."  
  
Emily nodded. Her parents had already explained to her about the medallion and the curse so her Mother need not explain it again. She knew her parents were frightened for her safety but she couldn't see anything wrong. Then again she wasn't the one who had already experienced this years ago. Licking her lips absent-mindedly she guessed her parents were just worried that history might repeat itself.  
  
The sky was now velvet black dotted with shining silver stars as the three sat in silence. Emily was dying to hear the end of the story but didn't want to seem to excited just in case that worried her parents more. Taking a deep breath she jumped as Mr Daniels made his presence known.  
  
Excusing himself much more than was necessary the kind young man bowed slightly to the ladies and nodded his head at Will. "I just came to tell you we're about to make port. Thought you ought to know and all."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and thanked him ignoring the protests from Emily. "We will continue the story later." Wrinkling her nose angrily Emily frowned and walked away muttering.  
  
"Later. It's always later."  
  
Authors Note - Another chapie up for the readin'! Hope you like it!!! Remember to R&R!!!!!! I'll try to update soon!! Only 8 and ½ more days of school left!!!! Hee hee my school gets of earlier!!! To ba for those that doesn't!!! look forward to readin' your reviews! Love Lizzie 


	4. Chapter Four Old and New Friends

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Jack first mate who I have given a name!!! *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! And as always thankies to all reviewers in particular orli*N*keira and Lyra Silvertongue 13 who haven't missed a chapter. Not to forget Tombraider3 and Raptress, Reese Sparrow (Oh don't worry this chapter or the next should probably clear up your misunderstanding) and Charmed Angel! Thankies all reviews were nice and longggggggg! Hee Hee!!!! 3 weeks?!? Lyra you're so lucky!!! And Rylee Smith you're not so lucky so therefore this chapie is dedicated to you!! Okayies maybe I should start..  
  
Chapter Four - Old and New Friends  
  
Stepping over broken shards of glass the trio carefully walked down the busy streets of Tortuga. The brothels and taverns were just opening.or closing. You could never tell with Tortuga. Prostitutes lined the streets looking for customers and calling invitations of which the pirates were almost too happy to except. Will, who had already visited the dirty little hole of a town, knew the drill and kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground, avoiding all eye contact. His strong hand was securely clasped around Emily's forearm for fear that a pirate of some sort would try to take her from him. Keeping a steady eye on Elizabeth, who stood by his side, he wished she would let him do the same to her but knew better not to ask. She was much too independent for that.  
  
Elizabeth, who had never stepped foot in such a filthy place with an exception of the Black Pearl, was extremely careful not to make any sudden movements. She had however been around drunk people and knew it was best not to provoke them in any way. Unless of course you were looking for a black eye or such. Sighing she glanced at Will briefly and managed a small smile. As a little kid she had always had a strange obsession with pirates. Most people had dismissed it or said it was probably because she was the Governors daughter and needed some form of escape but not Will. They had spent hours playing pirates and make believe.when her schedule allowed it.  
  
Elizabeth looked up for a moment to see what all the fuss was about a few metres on. Blinking quickly she tried to make out the mangled figures. Through the tangle of fists she noticed they were both male and due to the fact of a woman hanging of one off their arms she guessed it was probably about her. Taking Emily's other arm she shot a look at Will that was as clear as day. They needed to find Jack. Fast.  
  
Standing with his arms crossed a certain pirate captain leant against the stone wall. A grin was evident on his lips, just wide enough to see his gold teeth. The metal glinted in the morning light and not wanting to bring attention to himself he shut his mouth. It had always been a fun past time of his.as long as he wasn't the one being bashed up. Tearing his eyes away from the entertainment he noticed three figures walk of in the other direction. Blinking quickly he found that the two elder ones he recognised. They were none other than his old friends, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. He looked at the girl with them, a spitting image of both her elders. He grinned. So the whelp had finally asked the question. Glancing back at them quickly just in time to see their retreating backs walk into a nearby tavern he smiled. Without much of a thought he started to head in the direction they had vanished moments before.  
  
The trio found themselves in a dimly lit room with a musky smell. Or stench as Elizabeth put it. The bar was mostly empty but filling fast. No one took much notice of the newcomers. Pulling away from her parents Emily stared around at the tavern. Having never stepped foot inside one before she was amazed and the inhabitants astonished her even more so. A few tables away a man layed unconscious on the hard wood, now empty tankards sat scattered around his sleeping body. Being careful not wake him Emily reached out to touch the large glasses.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Missy."  
  
Eyes wide as dinner plates she spun around to see a man with black almost dreadlock like hair tangled with the oddest things and eyes thickly outlined with kohl. His attire was simple for a pirate, as she guessed he was, and a hat sat squarely on his head. Emily stared up at his astounded. And silence filled the air until her Father stepped forward to protect his daughter. Upon seeing the face of the man his own expression changed from anger to confusion.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The pirates' brow furrowed deeply. "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will smiled and Elizabeth stepped forward just as amazed as her companions. Taking another step towards her old friend she studied his face closely, still rather unsure whether he was real or not. "Easy with the good love." A smile flickered on her lips as she stepped backwards. Choosing to ignore his comment she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Is it really you Jack?"  
  
Letting the Captain part slip for once Jack nodded and flashed her a flirtatious smile, his gold teeth just visible. "Since the last time I looked. Ah." His eye caught Emily's and he winked. Still rather stunned she smiled weakly at him. All her life she had wanted to sail with pirates and maybe even become one herself but now that there was a real live one in front of her she didn't know what to do or say. Understanding rather well Jack nodded at her and turned to Will. His smile had widened as he gave Will a knowing look.  
  
"Been busy have ya, lad?"  
  
Smiling back rather bashfully Will looked to the floor a blush evident on his tanned cheeks. Nodding yet again Jack grinned. "Ah well so 'ave meself I guess." Shrugging slightly he tipped his hat at the young girl and grinned slightly lopsided.  
  
"The name's Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. And don't you forget it"  
  
Emily smiled tentatively. Her parents hadn't spoken much of this rugged stranger but she could remember one direct quote. 'Our whole world turned upside down the day Jack Sparrow walked or rather staggered into our lives.' Her parents had never made it perfectly good if this was a negative or positive thing but it had never really bothered her before. Now gazing up at the man in front of her she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement towards the adventures she was sure he would bring.  
  
Curtsying almost clumsily she replied with a soft. "Emily Jane." Bringing her slender hand to his lips he brushed them across her soft skin, keeping his dark eyes securely on hers. "Charmed I'm sure."  
  
Clearing his throat in a very business like manor Will leaned over to Jack and whispered something Emily was unable to hear into his ear. Eyes widening in disbelief Jack cleared his throat also and searched the other mans eyes for some sign of a hoax. Unable to find one a very serious look overtook his features and together him and Will walked over to a table hidden by the shadows out of earshot. Elizabeth began to follow before stopping to check her daughters' whereabouts.  
  
Emily however stood extremely still. Pushing back an escaping curl in an almost hypnotised trance she stared wide-eyed at her Mother for many seconds. Shaking her head in an attempt to wake up she blinked several times before sighing deeply. Elizabeth watched her with an almost amused expression before it dawned on her how hard it must be for Emily to have just found out all that she had in such a short time period. She looked upon her sympathetically just as she spoke up.  
  
"Mother would you mind terribly if I stepped outside for a bit.I need to.you know.clear my head."  
  
Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "That would be quite alright. On one condition though. You be on your guard at all times." Emily rolled her eyes in a dismissing way just as a serious expression entered her Mothers eyes. "No I mean it Emily Jane. Whether you like it or not we are currently in Tortuga. A town where it's main inhabitants are pirates or prostitutes.."  
  
Nodding violently Emily grimaced and headed towards the door, her Mothers warnings still ringing continuously in her head.  
  
Sighing Elizabeth watched Emily's petite figure disappear into the crowds. Hearing the door shut she turned on her heel and headed in the direction that Will and Jack were seated. A frown was immediately placed on her lips when she finally reached their table. Pushing aside a few now empty tankards she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Can't you last five minutes without a drink?"  
  
Jack smiled wobbly and raised his glass to her. Taking a big long drink he wiped his mouth. "Now love, don't ask questions you already know the answer to." He grinned at her angry form and leaned over to order another round of drinks from a nearby waitress.  
  
Rolling his eyes Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth. She smiled at him but his face remained serious. Standing up from his chair he walked towards her his eyes searching the room almost frantically. Upon reaching her her expression had changed. Confusion now shone in her eyes, worry included.  
  
"What is wrong."  
  
Still scanning the room his eyes stared back into hers. "Where's Emily."  
  
Elizabeth smiled happy that it wasn't something much worse. Taking his hand in hers she stared back into his eyes. "She's fine and well. Just outside actually. She said she needed some fresh air and to think things over."  
  
Will pulled away. Anger flashed briefly in his dark eyes but upon gazing into her hurt face it vanished almost instantly. Returning his hand to hers he smiled lovingly. Stroking her fingers gently softly he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I've already experienced loosing something I loved and it's just something I don't want to repeat if I can help it."  
  
Elizabeth nodded a smiled reappeared on her face just as Jack staggered to her side. One hand firmly grasped around a fastly empting bottle of what was presumedly rum he grinned in a drunken way. "If you're worried 'bout that little lass of yours I can go check on her."  
  
Nodding yet again Will reseated himself. "Thank you Jack. That would be much appreciated."  
  
Elizabeth however did not seem that reassured at his sudden act of kindness. Eyeing him in a peculiar manor she tilted her head to search his eyes for an answer. Sensing her gaze Jack caught her eye and winked mischievously. Shaking back her escaping curls Elizabeth hid a smile as she pushed him in the direction of the door.  
  
Grinning as he walked away Jack began to hum a pirate song as he pushed open the doors almost regretting his offer. "I'll be back." Sighing his grin widened. "After all it can't be that bad. The girl being as pretty as she is."  
  
Authors Note- Ohmigod!!! I know it's kind of a let down seeing as I haven't posted in so long but school just finished and I had to catch up on my sleep and social events! *Grins* Oh yeah and sorry if Jack seems slightly (or a lot) OOC! Hmmm hope to update soon and you know the drill! *Starts to chant* Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! 


	5. Chapter Five Acquaintances

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Jack first mate who I have given a name!!! *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Okayies!!! Thankies to all reviewers!!! I shall play your names across the bottom of this chapter as some form of credits! *Noodles* Any who I have *cough* borrowed *cough* one line from Titanic and one from Shrek but! Yes there is a but! I changed it slightly so if you cant recognise it then doesn't matter but if you can you will receive..drum roll please!!! A plushie of either Will, Jack or any other charie you want!!! Okayies on with dah show and good luck!  
  
Chapter Five - Acquaintances  
  
Resting against the hard brick wall outside the Blushing Bride the first mate from the Black Pearl tried to stifle a laugh at the joke just told. His face was carefree and happy. No longer caring the burdens that came with his position. Grinning from ear to ear he absent mindedly tucked one of his dark tangled locks out of his equally as dark eyes and behind his ear, when something caught his eye.  
  
A distressed looking young woman could be seen pacing a little further down. Her chocolate tresses were pulled back off her slightly tanned young face. Large liquid brown eyes glanced around the street in a somewhat cautious manor. A smile tugged at his lips. You didn't see things that pure walking 'round the street of Tortuga.  
  
"Awww forget it Junior. You're just as likely to become King then get next to the likes of her."  
  
The young man flashed his friend a cheeky grin. "Then there's still a chance."  
  
Ignoring his friends teasing comments the boy turned his gaze back to the young girl but she was no longer there. His eyes scanned the busy streets and finally came to rest on her familiar figure a few metres closer than before. A large bulky man now accompanied her and from what Junior could see he was not at all wanted.  
  
Fists clenched and teeth bared the young pirate made his way towards the two. Even through he was no gentleman himself he had been taught never to touch a woman against her wishes. Especially a young and defenceless one.  
  
Emily felt strong hands clamp around her wrists. She tried to pull away but they only tightened the grip. Tears of anger and pain seared in her eyes but she held them back, not giving him the pleasure as to knowing how much he was hurting her. The larger man was undoubtedly a pirate and smelled strongly of the sea and rum. A strange smell that Emily wrinkled her nose at in great disgust.  
  
Biting hard on her bottom lip she kicked the man with all the force she could manage. He swore loudly, letting go of her wrists he rubbed his leg before striking her across the face. Breathing heavily she made to kick him again but the pirate caught her arm and twisted it behind the small of her back. Fighting tears that rimmed her eyes Emily fought against the strong hold.  
  
"Now that's not very nice, is it?"  
  
The bulky man turned to face the newcomer but did not release his fighting victim. The younger man stood strong and proud before them. His face no longer held a happy expression but a deeply angered one. Blinking back her tears that threatened to fall Emily stared up at the young man. She had never cried and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
"Shouldn't poke your nose into business that doesn't concern you."  
  
The words left his mouth a threatening growl but they had no effect over the young man. Or none that he willingly showed. Having been in Tortuga at countless times throughout his life and evening having lived there for a brief period of time in itself, he knew that as soon as you displayed a sign of weakness your opponent gained courage. Vulnerability equalled strength. So keeping his cool he stepped closer to the large man.  
  
"Ah well, when you threaten innocent women you make it my business."  
  
Silence pierced the atmosphere as the two men stared at each other directly in the eye. Reluctance shone in the older mans beady black eyes as he unwillingly eased the grip on Emily's wrists. Leaning towards her he spoke in a deep whisper barely audible to the young girls ears. "You were lucky this time, pet but maybe not so much next time."  
  
And with that he fully released her from his hold and staggered away. Emily still in shock watched his rounded figure disappear into the crowds. The boy took a step closer and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Snapping back to attention she turned to him with an expression he did not expect. Instead of the thankful and happy look he had imagined her features bore quite the opposite. Anger could be seen dancing in her eyes, likes the flames of an untamed fair, as she glared outraged at him.  
  
"I could have handled him myself thankyou very much."  
  
Flashing him one last death glare she turned on her heel and headed back towards the Blushing Bride. Blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining things Junior turned and chased after her, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to be doing real well. Tell me something. Just how exactly were you planning on getting out of this?"  
  
And with that, in less than a second, he had pulled or rather wrenched her arm behind her back in a position much similar to the one the man had had her in before. Emily replied with a yelp as she found herself for the second time that night in an uncomfortable spot, squashed against his chest. A smile flickered across his lips as she fought against him.  
  
Turning her around slightly gentler than his previous action the boy grinned at her amazing strength. For someone as small as she was she sure could fight. But his happy expression was soon wiped of his face and replaced with a frown. Letting go quickly he massaged his arm, examining a small line of red marks.  
  
"You bit me!"  
  
It was Emily's turn to smile. "You harassed me!"  
  
"Harassed you!?! I saved you and this is the thanks I get!?!"  
  
"Like I said before I could have handled it."  
  
With a flick of her hair she turned around and bumped straight into Jack. She smiled and a relived expression mingled with her features. "Oh Jack, thank goodness it's you! This man will not stop persecuting me." She glared daggers at the young man.  
  
"Pattie."  
  
The boy cringed with great dislike at the Captains use for the pet name. "For the last time it's Patrick. Captain Patrick to you."  
  
"Hey! Hey! There is only one Captain here and that is me, savvy?" he stared Patrick down for a second as a challenging glint entered his eye before continuing. "Now what's all this 'bout harassin' Miss Turner? I thought I b'ought you up better than that."  
  
"I was.wait. Did you say Turner? As in William Turner?"  
  
Emily's angry expression melted completely at her Father's name. Eyes wide she faced Patrick. "How do you know my Father?"  
  
"How do you know my Father?"  
  
Emily's liquid brown eyes stared blankly back at him. "Your Father? She turned back to look at the pirate Captain. "You're his Father?"  
  
Authors Note - Ohhhh! *Claps* Tis my first cliffy! *Grins evilly* Okayies so Emily is finally showing some independence like her mother. It might be a bit much but I really need to mould her character. As usual reviews are welcome!!!! (And very much appreciated!!!) So hurry up and post them so I can write the next chapter!!! I want to get as much of this story done as possible before I do away for a bit over two weeks! But when I come back I'll have a few chapters written up to post!!! Luv Lizzie  
  
Reviewers (Plays across the screen like credits in a movie): orli*N*keira, Reese Sparrow, Anna Sparrow, Mayya, Inu lover, Charmed Angel, Rylee Smith, Raptress, Tombraider3, Lyra Silvertongue 13, ThePinkPanther, Jeff's favourite skittle, mechal, iluvobandew and Dell-Doo!  
  
*huggles to all reviewers* I love you so much! (In a strictly non prison movie type of way! *grins* Mmmmm Heath Ledger, second to Orlando of course *runs off to perve on her Orlando posters* 


	6. Authors Update

Authors Update -  
  
Hee hee! *Grins widely* I'm an author!!!! *Beams* Sadly I do not own POTC but even more of a disappointment is that I don't own Orlando.well not yet! *Grins evilly* 29 reviews!!! *Puts on a kilt and dances* Uh huh! Oh yeah!!! *Nods* Yes I do read your reviews and I enjoy them soooooooo much!!! I'm sooo happy!!! *Pulls out a picture of Orli and kisses it* *Puts it away and sighs* Any who I got the impression that some of you are confused so I'm gonna recap the story so far!  
  
(Note to Lyra Silvertongue 13 - OOC means Out Of Character! *Grins* I only just found that out too. Oh yeah and you got the right line for my question so in ya next review tell me who your fav character is!!! Okayies)  
  
Before I begin I thought you'd like to know I've altered Patrick's nickname from Dagger to Junior. (sounds suspicious) Not a big change but I felt like I had to tell someone! *Grins* Oh and before I forget.TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS YOU MUST READ LYRA SILVERTONGUE (do you mind if I call you Lyra?) AND ORLI*N*KEIRA'S STORIES!!!!! THEY ARE SO GOOOOOOOD!!! Okayies I had better write what I came to write..  
  
*Rolls up sleeves* Alright the story so far *breaths deeply* Okay.  
  
Chapter One - Emily Jane is born, she had a strange pirate dream and wakes up late for 'young Mr Joseph Norrington's fifteenth birthday celebration.' she also comes across a certain medallion.  
  
Chapter Two - Jack, Gibbs and the first mate, now known as Patrick, made covering from a storm in Tortuga. Jack came across a familiar young *cough* lady *cough* (*grins* but what else is new?!?)  
  
Chapter Three - Will, Elizabeth and Emily take a boat to Tortuga in search of Jack. Emily is not happy with her parents for keeping their past a secret and Will is not happy about going back to Tortuga and Elizabeth is just Elizabeth *grins* so basically not happy family. Just a short retell of their adventure is told but not much else.  
  
Chapter Four - The Turners arrive at Tortuga and meet up with an old friend. Basically a small reunion of both parties. Will kinda freaks when Liz lets Emily go outside without anyone else. (*cough* protective father *cough*)  
  
Chapter Five - (A quite confusing chapter) To put it simply Pat is with some friends, sees Emily, she gets into trouble with a big pirate and he saves her. His ego is kinda crushed when she doesn't thank him with open arms (and in fact does the complete opposite) Anyway Jack runs into them just at the right time and I just left them at the moment when Emily asked Jack if he was Pat's father.  
  
*Takes a deep breath* oh well I hope that made more sense and that you're no longer confused. (If you are let me know) *grins* Better go and write the next chapter. Look forward to hear from you again (NO MORE SCHOOL!) Luv Lizzie 


	7. Chapter Six Answers

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Patrick!!! *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Hmm thankies to all reviewers. About the Titanic line it was actually: "Aw forget it Dagger. You're just as likely to become king than to get next to the likes of her." and the winner is Lyra Silvertongue 13! In ya next review put down ya fav charie. Hmmmm so was my last chapter. I'm trying to mould Emily and now Patrick's personality and it's proving quite difficult. Gah! Anyway on with da story.  
  
Chapter Six - Answers  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Mixed emotions flowed throughout the group. Jack grinned in a quirky manner at his small joke. Patrick stood there were an expression that showed he was clearly not happy and Emily just didn't know what to think. It wasn't a huge deal to her except now she felt kind of guilty. A few minutes ago she was yelling at a man and now she was discovering that he was one of her parents oldest friend's son.  
  
Blinking rather fast she looked from one to the other. Stupidity hit her like a rock. Now that she knew Patrick was Jack's son she started to notice their many similarities. For instance they both shared the same dark windswept hair except Patrick's was a more shorter style and slightly curly. Their eyes were mirror images. Both pairs dark and mysterious yet cheeky and a glint of wisdom. Emily almost laughed out loud. She had known them both for a very short period of time and they were proving anything but intelligent.  
  
Patrick glared at Jack. His own Father was ashamed of him. Of his existence. If the lady weren't present he would have punched the living day light out of him. Part of him knew that Jack was only fooling around and that it meant nothing but the other half, the larger half, was so angry. He couldn't remember feeling so mad since.since her death. He felt the sting of water in his eyes and blinked them back. It wasn't right for a gentleman, even though he wasn't one, to cry. In fact it wasn't right for any man. When little girls fell onto the ground and grazed their knees all attention would be on them. Hugs, kisses, treats of all kinds. But when a boy did the same he was picked up, brushed off and told to be a 'big boy.' He had never been sorry for this slight discipline in the end it only made him stronger. Shaking his head slightly he returned his thoughts back to the present.  
  
The oldest of the three stood with a grin spread across his bronzed face. Patrick's anger went unnoticed to the pirate Captain as she admired the scene before him. From what he could tell, which was a lot more than some people thought, there was a sure friction between the two teenagers. With a twinkle in his eye he ruffled Patrick's hair and held out his arm to Emily.  
  
"Come on, lass. We better go inside and let ya worrying parents know you're safe."  
  
Unsurely Emily excepted his outstretched arm and together her and Jack entered the Blushing Bride for the second time that night. Night. She had barely noticed the change in time and atmosphere. The sun had almost fully disappeared below the horizon and had sent the sky into a fiery frenzy of red and yellows. Lost in it's beauty she let Jack lead her back to the tavern. Glancing over her shoulder at the boy she had moments before been accusing of harassing her. A light blush entered her sunkissed cheeks but like many things it went unnoticed by the man at her side.  
  
Once inside the bar Emily snapped out of her daze as Jack half dragged her over to the same wooden table in the shadows that her parents were sitting at. Taking a seat next to her Father and across from her Mother she stared at the floorboards absent-mindedly. Her body although was with them her mind was else where. Aimlessly wandering over the events that had just occurred in that short period of time. Her dreaming was quickly transferred to Patrick and she mentally blushed at how rude she had been. If Mother or Father had been there she would most definitely be in A LOT of trouble at this current time but they hadn't been there and she was very thankful.  
  
Elizabeth upon seeing her daughter was well and safe smiled happily. She squeezed Will's hand in her smaller one and looked into his eyes quickly. He in return stared back in to hers lovingly. They both shared secret happy smiles before turning their gaze back to their daughter. Emily shook her head realising their stares were upon her and rolled her eyes at their behaviour and at the silence.  
  
"You know I can look after myself. You shouldn't worry so."  
  
It was a statement not a question but her parents both nodded in an unsure way. She couldn't help but feel slightly strange having said a similar thing to Patrick moments before. She eyed her parents curiously. It was hard to believe a few minutes ago they were almost frantic and now they were both relaxed and layed back. Unbelievable but that's parents for you.  
  
The silence was broken when a boy walked over to them. Emily instantly recognised him and went to greet the familiar figure but stopped instantly when she remembered how much of a fool she had made of herself outside. Blushing yet again this time showing on her sunkissed cheeks she mentally cursed herself at her stupidity and began to apologise. In return Patrick held up his hand in a form of hushing her babbling.  
  
"Don't worry. It 'appens. There's no need to apologise." Wanting to start over and not have their first meeting brought up again he flashed her a grin hoping she would understand and drop it. Silently agreeing Emily nodded slightly and returned the smile.  
  
Jack sat watching the discrete display and of course was drinking rum like there was no tomorrow looked at them both in an expression that was close to shock. He grinned also but in a sly manor remembering that only a few minutes previous they had been ready to rip each other's throats out. That's teenagers for ya. He thought as he picked up a near empty tankard and drained it in one gulp. Licking his lips in satisfaction he leaned back in his chair and signalled to a barmaid not too far away.  
  
While Jack was ordering another round of drinks Will and Elizabeth sat curiously eyeing each person in turn. Patrick also looked slightly confused but not nearly as much as they did. Emily and Jack seemed to be the only ones fully knowing what was going on and who everyone was. With a smile on his face Jack finished his 'business' he, winked at the young lass and turned back to his company. Catching their eyes he winked again and he began the intro for the second time. Slightly more proper this time around with no backup anger surging and lashing harsh words.  
  
Emily smiled to herself as the expressions on her parents face mirrored hers moments before. Taking a sip of what she hoped was water but couldn't be too sure she leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander for the second time that night. Its aim this time was Patrick. Captain Patrick Sparrow.  
  
Authors Note - Okay! Okay! I know it's short but I just started another story and I have all these jobs to do before Christmas since we have the HUGE party at our house this year! Merry Christmas to all of you!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapie despite its shortness! Luv Lizzie P.S Plz check out my other story and review it also!!! It's called From Rags to Riches and I like it just as much as this one so I hope you do too!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven Pals, Plans and the Pearl

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Patrick!!! *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortes's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Awwww I love all of you!!!! I know it makes me feel special when someone mentions me in their thanks so heres all the reviewers names I got from the last chappie: Cookies With Khleo, Inu Lover, banana nut muffin, Reese Sparrow, Shmo(HeyBob)(), lunalovegood129, Lyra Silvertongue 13, Charmed Angel, la chica mysteriosa() and Dawnie-7!!!! You put up with my shortness so hugs all round!!! Oh and that reminds me if you want to change Patrick's name plz when you review put a yes OR no at the bottom or wherever. If you would that would be great and if you do want it changed suggestions are VERY welcome. As I'm brain dead! Okayies Inu Lover I hope this helps you some more since ya such a loyal reviewer and all! Well Patrick is Jacks son. You got that much right? Anyway Emily is WILL and Elizabeth's daughter. There is no Bootstrap Bill in this story that I have planned but that may change. Hmmmmm now that's an idea. Oh yeah and this is my last update till the 11th of January at the earliest cos I'm going away to my beach house!!!! I look forward to reading your reviews when I come back though so I should probably start..  
  
Chapter Seven - Pals, Plans and the Pearl  
  
Johnson had fixed the small amount of damage that had caused their stop for a relatively reasonable price and after restocking their supplies they were ready to depart but Jack wouldn't hear a word of it. It was a well-known fact that Tortuga didn't truly come 'alive' till well into the night and being the scallywag he was Jack wouldn't miss it for the world. However during her short stay Elizabeth had come to a conclusion that the island was the most horrendous place on Earth to which Jack had replied; "Now that's not very fair, love. Have you been to all the places on the Earth?" As it happened a very heated argument had taken place.  
  
"I would like nothing more than to leave this island tonight."  
  
"Come on, love. We will leave.just not now."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a dirty look and the pirate captain responded with a quirky, lopsided grin. "Jack, whether you like it or not, this IS serious."  
  
"I know, love. I know."  
  
"No you don't know!" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice ever so slightly. Straining his ears Jack eyed her angry figure carefully. "Emily found a.a." Elizabeth bit her lip in a most unlike her way and glanced around the tavern. "Emily found a pirate medallion back at Port Royale."  
  
Their shocked faces started even her. From the expression on her own face it was clear the reaction Elizabeth had expected wasn't anything like this. What she had expected was beyond everyone else but Jack managed a slightly hurt look to mingle with his features as she looked back into her eyes. "Ahhh. I thought you'd come just to see your ole friend Jack."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but pity him but now was not the time. "Jack. Do you really think I would be caught dead here if I wasn't desperate?"  
  
Jacks worried and hurt expression vanished as quickly as it appeared. He now bore his usual heart-melting smile. (Yes you know the one!) "The way I rem'ber it you were quite fascinated with pirates."  
  
"That was a long time ago Jack. I've."  
  
"Wait YOU had an obsession with pirates?"  
  
Previously the company had been lounging around lazily. Most of them asleep if not on the verge of dozing of to the sound of raised voices. The ones awake caught occasional snippets of the conversation but with the last few comments Emily now sat straight back and attentive. An expression that could only be confused by the stupidest overtook her perfect features. In answer to the question Elizabeth nodded tentatively and Jacks grin widened. (If that was possible.)  
  
"I think I've learnt more these past few days than all my life put together." Emily raged. Fire burning in her normal kind eyes.  
  
Making a final attempt to convince Jack and everyone else that they HAD to depart Elizabeth purposely ignored her daughters' comments and instead twisted her hands together out of habit. "Look. This isn't the best of places to discuss this. People could be eavesdropping and you'd never know. Can't we just go back to the Pearl and talk about it there?"  
  
After a much-shorted debate the small group retreated back to the Pearl ignoring Jacks many protests. Once aboard they began to prepare to set sail or 'escape' as Elizabeth put it. Her attitude had definitely changed and although Jacks had improved slightly since he was back on his beloved ship and arranging to head back out to sea he was far from his usual cheery self. No one payed much attention though and Patrick merely described it as mood swings and said Soon enough he would be over it and back to his normal self. Which if you think about it isn't that normal.  
  
Meanwhile Emily had managed to slip away from all the ever-continuing arguing and after a brief tour had made her way to the bow. Hands firmly clasped around the railing she leant into the breeze and watched as the small island began to shrink until it had completely melted into the distance. Eyes still scanning the horizon she listened as the wind sang a haunting melody and helped the sails along. Catching the rushing air the large black sheets (no longer holey and in need of repair) danced and flapped madly. The sun began to set and the sky was soon filled with burning colours. Blazing like the flames of a well-fed fire they overtook the pale blue sky and trapped any sign of day.  
  
Sighing deeply she leaned against the metal and fingered it unable to tear herself from the suns beauty. Hearing footsteps she spun around quickly arms ready to defend herself if needed. Glancing at her wearily Patrick stepped up to the rail beside her and gazed out at the sinking sun.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Breathless Emily nodded. "Yes. It is."  
  
It was silent for a moment before she began to apologise fervently. "Look. I never got to apologise properly so just so you know I'm."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Patrick held out his rough bronzed hand and she eyes it strangely. "What?"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
His hand was still held out in form of offering and she looked from him to his hand before biting on her lips and turning back to the ocean. "I've never had any friends before."  
  
"Never had any friends? Not even one?" He didn't even try to hide his astonishment. Here in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was saying she had never had a friend in her entire life. Unable to believe such a thing he dropped his hand by his side and returned to stare out at sea unsure of what to say.  
  
Sighing Emily looked down at the swelling water below and replied. "No. My.station wont allow it. The only person who I know that's my age and in my so-called league is the Commodore's son, Joseph. He just had his birthday a few days previous and you know what he got?" She didn't wait for a reply but instead continued in a sort of outraged way. "A sword!" A dreamy expression appeared in her eyes and overcame her features.  
  
"Maybe for your birthday you'll get one."  
  
Laughing lightly she turned to look at him. "A sword? Doubtful. Highly doubtful. No, my birthday's in a few weeks and I already know what I'm getting."  
  
Patrick stared blankly back at her. Still thinking about her amazing laugh and how could a person such as her not have one friend?  
  
Smiling at him she began again. "A dress. It's the same every year. My Grandfather's going to be so disappointed when he discovers our disappearance. He's been planning this huge party for months. Half of Port Royale's invited." She sighed and turned back to the rail. "I hate parties. Mother never was fussed with them either." Still facing the ocean, her hands firmly placed on the metal rail she sighed yet again. "Oh how I wish I could get a sword. You'd think it would be easy. What with Father being a blacksmith and all but.you know." Blinking she tilted her head and scanned his face for a response. "So what about you? Any secrets? Scandals? I should know of?"  
  
A smile tugged at her lips as he faced her also. Thinking for a moment Patrick wondered whether or not he should tell her about his life. His secrets. His 'scandals.' Would she really be interested? Or more importantly could he really trust her? After all they had only known each other for roughly a day and most of that time had been arguing or not talking at all. But he need not have worried since just at that moment the two teenagers were interrupted.  
  
Will stood, trying to hide a smile, behind them. His dark eyes held an expression unreadable by both of the youths as they turned to face him. Fingers crossed behind her back Emily hoped her Father wouldn't ask any questions or tease her later. Although her wish was highly unlikely. Pushing a wavy brown lock away from his large eyes Will smiled. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but dinner, or at least what I think is dinner, is ready."  
  
Nodding Patrick headed towards the galley. Soon after Emily turned to go but caught the mischievous and teasing look Will flashed at her. Glaring at him she rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. Shortly after Will followed with a sigh. Teenagers.  
  
* * *  
  
A wonderful aroma wafted around the room and upon meeting Emily's nose she was found quite surprised having expected the food to be unfit. Still, after all taking her seat, she eyed the food in front of her with caution. It could be poisoned. After all this was a pirate ship and these were pirates. Picking up her spoon she rolled in around in the soup bowl. Jack watched her grinning slightly. Poor lass. Must be her first time away from home.  
  
"It ain't poisoned, love."  
  
Blushing slightly she nodded and lifted the spoon to her mouth to prove she truly believed this. The warmth of the liquid washed through her body as she licked her lips with satisfaction.  
  
"WOMEN!"  
  
The door flung fully open and the round figure of Gibbs stood blocking the passage. His small eyes stared in disbelief. Hearing him speak Anamaria turned around in her seat and glared daggers at him awaiting a correction. Emily full of curiosity turned around also. Eyes now as wide as they could possible go Gibbs tried to stare Anamaria down but failed terribly. Clearing his throat he looked at the floor.  
  
"MORE women."  
  
Walking fully into the room he took an empty seat next to Jack and leaned over to him, speaking in an undertone. "I thought I told you women were bad luck te have aboard."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Jack shook his head, dark tangled hair falling into his tanned face. Grumbling slightly he flicked it out of the way and readjusted him worn and fading red bandanna. "Now, now Gibbs. I'm going te believe you don't recognise Lizzie."  
  
Shock was written all over the mans face as he stood once more. "I don't believe it. Miss Elizabeth?"  
  
Nodding Elizabeth stood also and hugged her old friend. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mister Gibbs. Even under these circumstances." She smiled grimly and once again took her seat. Gibbs following her actions was soon seated also. Leaning over to him this time, Jack grinned.  
  
"It's actually Mrs Turner now."  
  
"Really? Well then congratulations!"  
  
He raised his tankard to them and skulled it in one gulp. Licking his lips he refilled it and turned to see Emily. Eyeing her with a questioning expression he sipped his rum with smaller mouthfuls. "Now what have we here?"  
  
"Tis their daughter. Emily Jane Turner." Jack replied to the question with a wider grin.  
  
Nodding and smiling Gibbs put down the mug and examined her. "Ah yes I see it now. Well, it's great to meet you Miss Turner." He turned to look at Will and Elizabeth. "And to see you again too but what ye be doing here?"  
  
All those that had been eating moments before put down their utensils and stared at Jack waiting for his answer. (Remember the crew's there as well) Jack picked up his own tankard and took a nice long drink from it. Swallowing he placed the mug back down again and turned back to Gibbs. "Ah, you see they had a slight run in with a piece of history."  
  
Slightly confused but very curious the crew including Anamaria and Gibbs leant forward wishing he would continue. Still grinning Jack took his time by refilling his tankard and taking yet another long drink. Very impatiently Gibbs tapped his fingers on the table and in a gruff voice urged him to tell more. "Go on."  
  
Looking up over his mug jack turned his gaze to Emily who was sitting fidgeting with the very medallion under the table where no one could see. She ran her slender fingers over the engraved scull and along the bones. The metal glimmered in the moonlight and entranced her to the treasure. She only truly awoke from the daze when Jack spoke. "I was actually hoping Miss Turner would be able to enlighten us on how she came across such a burden."  
  
Still clasping the pirate treasure in her hand she rubbed in between her fingers and tore her gaze away from its beauty. Glancing at her parents and then at each crewmember in turn she finally rested her eyes on Jack. His eyes, she could tell, were eager to find out how she had found the medallion so biting her lip she began to speak. "Well.I was at Joseph's party and I."  
  
Butting in Jack leaned forward. "Who's Joseph?"  
  
Trying to look at him but struggling as she could feel everyone's gaze boring into her Emily began to continue. "Joseph is."  
  
Seeing her daughter having trouble Elizabeth interrupted with a helpful ending. ".The Commodore's son."  
  
"The Commodore has a son?" Jack stared in amazement at Elizabeth.  
  
Also feeling his daughter's pressure Will spoke up. "Yes. I think it would be easier on everyone to understand what happened if Emily could tell the story without any interruptions."  
  
Nodding everyone turned their attention back to the young girl who was telepathically thanking her parents for their help. Once again feeling everyone's eyes she smiled weakly and continued, this time looking at the table. "Um.as I was saying. We were at Joseph's birthday when I went outside and I saw this thing on the ground. I went to pick it up and I heard what I think was a monkeys screech. I ignored it and picked up the medallion and well.yeah. That's about it."  
  
Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. As the crew mainly consisted on Jack's original crew that he had used when they were sailing after the Black Pearl everyone present knew about the medallions and the cursed treasure of Cortes. Not really understanding why they were looking at her like that Emily turned to Jack. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Shaking his head Will leaned over to his daughter. "You never said anything about a monkey when you told us."  
  
Shrugging Emily frowned. "I wasn't sure and anyway it's only a monkey." The silence made her continue as she looked from her father, to her mother to Jack. "Is there something I should know?"  
  
Anamaria nodded sternly. "Cap'n Barbossa owned a pet monkey."  
  
"Captain Barbossa? Is that the guy who kidnapped you Mother?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded and Emily began to speak again still rather confused by the whole conversation. "But why does it matter if I heard a monkey or not?"  
  
Jack leaned back on his chair in thought. "Didn't ye parents ever tell ye the tale?"  
  
Emily made to nod but stopped and instead tilted her head in a questioning manor. "Well. They told me half of it but nothing about a monkey and I only recall Barbossa being mentioned once."  
  
Jack sat up straight and returned his chair to the right position with four legs firmly on the ground. "Well lass. Barbossa's the real cause of out little adventure a couple of years back."  
  
"Jack. I'd prefer if you didn't."  
  
Emily sighed and glared semi-angrily at Elizabeth. "Mother, I'm almost fifteen years old. I'm not going to have nightmares or anything."  
  
Elizabeth stared worriedly back into her daughter's eyes and gave in. "I know. I know. Go ahead Jack."  
  
"Well then what did ye parents get up te tellin' ye about?"  
  
Thinking for a moment Emily recalled their little conversation a few days back. "Ah. Up to the part when Mother learned of the curse. Well, I think that's right."  
  
Elizabeth and Will nodded also remembering and Jack pausing for a moment continued. "Ah well I think during that time we arrived at the Isle de Mureta. I pacifically told ye Father not te do anythin' stupid but of course he did the complete opposite." Will glared at Jack but he continued as if he had never noticed. "They were cuttin' ye Mother's hand when Will hit me over the head with an oar and sent me unconscious."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and chose to tell the next part. "Considering Jack was unconscious he wont be able to remember what happened next so I'll tell you." Emily nodded and her Mother began. "Upon cutting my hand they realised the curse was not broken and many questions were asked. I answered them truthfully and was hit. Causing me to loose my balance and send my rolling down the mound of riches. That was probably the time your Father came and rescued me. We took all the oars and dumped them in the ocean and using two rowed back to the ship."  
  
'This was the most likely the time I was comin' back to consciousness and I bumped into me old crew. As your parents probably told ye I was the Captain of the Black Pearl and Barbossa was my first mate. Anyway they locked me up in the brig and I managed a nice little chat with my ol' friend."  
  
Elizabeth nodded at the memories being retold and spoke yet again. "I gave your Father his medallion I had taken when he was a boy and he wasn't exactly that happy with me."  
  
Will smiled and took her hand. "I wasn't was I? Anyway that's when the Pearl began to gain on us. We tried many things but in the end we had to stand and fight. Elizabeth remembered the medallion and I went to search for it. I think the mast snapped and I got trapped in underneath in the ship. Barbossa took the crew and her Mother and they all watched the ship blow up thinking I was still aboard it. After some negotiations Barbossa being the cheat he was made Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank."  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye. We ended up on my island. The one I was made Govn'or of. Anyway the cut a long story short I got your Mum drunk and she lost it and ended up burning all the rum."  
  
"I wasn't drunk Jack I was pretending so who would fall asleep so THEN I could burn the rum."  
  
Shaking his head Jack continued. "That ain't the way I remember it. Anyway she made a signal, the Commodore came and rescued us and Lizzie offered that in exchange for going after Will she would except his marriage proposal." He grinned. "Pity she didn't end up marryin' him after all." Will glared at him but Jack once again ignored him. "I told the Commodore my plan and of course he couldn't refuse so I had to let him know the risks. Meaning Lizzie was locked up as in means not to get harmed." Elizabeth made a sound that Jack couldn't identify. "I then rowed out in a little boat and stopped them from killin' ye father. Mind you ye never thanked me for that. Anyway I told Barbossa, the rotten cheatin' scum, about yet another plan. All in all we fought the pirates and they fought the navy and in the end they sentenced me to hang. Again. 'Cept this times ye dad told ye mum that he loved he and while she created a diversion he help me escape. I became the rightful captain and have been sailin' 'round ever since."  
  
There was silence and Jack inspected his company's faces each in turn. His son had heard the story many times before was looking his usual self, Lizzie and Will looked kind of lost in remembrance as did the crew and Emily was both excited and confused. Glancing around also Will leaned over to Jack and spoke in a clear hushed voice.  
  
"Jack do you think Barbossa's old crew could be trying to recreate him?"  
  
Nodding his head in agreement Jack dropped the smile. "It's possible."  
  
Will also nodded. "So-so what are we going to do?"  
  
Elizabeth however took this in her stride and stood up. A smile blossomed on her young face as she tucked her hair behind her ear tiredly. "I suggest we all go to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."  
  
All eyes were on the captain when he nodded in agreement. "Aye, we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
Saying their final goodnight's and goodbye's the crew stood and headed towards their quarters. Giving her Mother and Father a last hug and whishing them a good nights sleep Emily also exited the room and headed towards the one she had been showed earlier. Sighing deeply Jack waved as everyone slowly departed and sat himself down yet again. Tipping his hat so his face was hidden he closed his eyes and began to think.  
  
* * *  
  
Keeping a steady hold on the mast a dirty squat pirate peered through a telescope and squinted into the horizon. Catching sight of a black ship in the distance he lowered the telescope and called down from his spot in the crow's nest.  
  
"Oy! You one-eyes fool, we got ourselves some company!"  
  
Authors Note - Wow that's the longest chapter I've written! Hope your satisfied. *Grins* A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!! I wont be back till the 11th of January so keep busy and I hope you had a great X'mas!!!! Love Lizzie 


	9. Chapter Eight Midnight Wandering

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Oh man I just got my uncle to send me the POTC DVD from America and it wont work here!!!!! I am soooooo not happy. It was a Christmas and birthday gift and I don't know what to do. On a lighter note thankies to all reviewers!!!!! I love you all soooo much!!! I'm in a real happy mood cos I just got back and all!!!!!! I was quite sad through when I got a review ish didn't like from Allora Gale but is very happy now on account of all your reviews but especially Lizzie9! *Huggles them to death* really you are too kind! So thankx for all ur reviews and Lizzie9 this chapie is for you..  
  
Chapter Eight - Midnight Wandering  
  
The dappled moonlight streamed down on the relatively calm waters and cast an eerie glow over the large vessel. Illuminating the heavens and bringing a beautiful yet gloomy and mysterious out look on the scene the orb left few shadows as it crept over the sky. Damp with sweat Emily rolled around in her cot with pain written all over her troubled and slightly pale face. Sitting up suddenly she lurched forward and gasped for air. Claiming her breath she smoothed back her tousled curls and concentrated on steading her breathing pace as she glanced around the room.  
  
It was only a dream. She told herself. Only a dream. Blinking a few times Emily let her eyes adjust to the dim light before rubbing them sleepily. But it had seemed so real. She could almost have sworn it was. Shaking back her untameable waves she smiled slightly. Now she was just being silly. Dreams are dreams. They don't represent anything but wonders and wishes. Reality didn't fall into place and get muddled up with them. Well, not often anyway. She reminded herself with a smile.  
  
Stifling a yawn she realised the likelihood of sleep coming anytime soon was not in her favour. Being as quiet as possible she pulled on some shoes and grabbed her cloak from the end of the cot. Tying it around her neck loosely her large eyes scanned the room one last time. Landing on her parents sleeping forms she smiled. Pausing for a moment to make sure their sleep was genuine and not an act she quietly tip toed from the room.  
  
Passing through the galley and past the crew and the Captains sleeping quarters she finally emerged onto the deck. Smothering a laugh Emily tried to block out the snoring that continued to echo in her ears. Hearing voices she froze and tried not to eavesdrop but failed terribly.  
  
"You really think Barbossa's old crew are going te try and bring him back to life?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised m'boy. I wouldn't be surprised at all."  
  
Emily realised the conversation was between Jack and Patrick. Deciding it wasn't anything that interested her terribly as they would discuss more about that topic when light came, she made to head back down the old wooden stairs when Patrick spoke again.  
  
"And.what of Emily? You know as well as I do what they want."  
  
The sudden silence scared Emily. What about her? She thought. What did they need? And more importantly would they get it? Unable to stand the suspense of not knowing her own fate she stepped out from the shadows and tried to act as if she had heard nothing of their previous conversation.  
  
Hearing her footsteps on the creaking wood Jack halted in what he was about to say. Patrick, noticing also, shot him a warning glance and Jack smiled back in acknowledgment. Nodding to both of them before mumbling something about taking over from Ana before departing. Emily glanced over her shoulder at his retreating back in confusion before turning back to face the young man while leaning against the metal rail. Smiling slightly at her Patrick observed her carefully hoping she hadn't heard the conversation held earlier between him and Jack.  
  
Also placing his hands on the rail he looked into the water. "You know you never answered my question."  
  
Puzzled slightly Emily tilted her head at him with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Together they both turned away from the others gaze and instead stared down into the deep waters. Watching the small tumbling waves crash against the hull Patrick spoke. "Whether you'd be my friend or not."  
  
Suddenly remembering she nodded. "Oh, that question."  
  
Silence cut threw the air as Patrick glanced over at the young woman beside him out of the corner of his eye. Hurrying along the process he spoke yet again. "So.will you?" He held a slight casual tone but deep down he was hoping she would.  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the churning ocean she examined his face. The question was genuine. She could tell by the look in his eyes and despite the layback manor he presented her she could also tell hope. Thinking for a moment she drew out her time in a teasing way. A smile finally tugged at her lips and lit up her own eyes. "I'd like that."  
  
A smile also appeared on Patrick's naturally bronzed face, almost instantly but he managed to hide it. Emily, still smiling slightly, leaned further over the rail to stare down into the depths of the turbulent waters. Silence pierced the air for the second time that night but this time unlike the first it was a comfortable friendly pause that didn't last nearly that long at all. Sighing Emily pulled back from the rail and leant her back against it. Squinting her eyes slightly she looked him over before dropping her gaze.  
  
"You know you don't seem the type to ask for permission."  
  
Patrick's smile reappeared. "Well you don't seem the type the type to befriend a pirate."  
  
Smiling Emily nodded in agreement mischief fleeting across her face. "Ah but I didn't remember. Unless.that's the greetings you're used to."  
  
They both paused at the memory enjoying the quiet of the night. Emily, still leaning against the rail, shivered slightly and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Seeing this small act Patrick removed his own seaworthy and slightly worn coat and drooped it around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. She smiled thankfully up at him and her returned with a small grin.  
  
"I'd better go back to bed. It's not even dawn yet."  
  
He nodded in response and they exchanged goodbyes before Emily headed back down to her sleeping quarters. Sighing Patrick turned back to the calming waters and closed his eyes. Hearing footsteps he flung them open and spun around cautiously. Disappointment was evident on his young face when Jack's figure loomed out of the vast shadows. Trying to hide his displeasure Patrick turned back to the water. Not in the least bit insulted by his sons' actions Jack remained where he was, eyes glued to the young boys' figure and a grin slowly spreading across his tanned face.  
  
"I'm going to have grandchildren."  
  
Surprised by his sudden outburst Patrick spun around. "What?"  
  
Ignoring the question undoubtedly aimed at him Jack began to count on his fingers at he spoke. "And I'll teach 'em how to steal.no wait 'commandeer', plunder, sword fight and most importantly drink! None of that pansy stuff mind you. Real strong manly drinks like.rum! Not that's an essential."  
  
He grinned in his quirky manor and Patrick stared at him more that a little off put. "Ah Jack."  
  
Continuing to ignore his feeble attempts to speak Jack turned around and mumbled something along the lines of; I need to write a list. Patrick still rather confused sighed and failed to hear Emily reappear. Still off in his own world he also failed to see Jack hug her in a somewhat drunken manor.  
  
"Welcome to the family, love."  
  
Breaking away from her Jack continued on his way leaving a confused Emily behind. Still rather puzzled by the previous event she turned to the young man who had suddenly realised he was not alone. "What was all that about?"  
  
Smiling in a semi reassuring way Patrick shrugged in response. "Just Jack being what he considers normal."  
  
They exchanged grins before Emily spoke again. "Ah I shouldn't have asked. I can't stay I only came back to return your coat." She removed it and held the bundle out to him and when he didn't take it she continued. "It's a cold night and if you intend on staying above the deck, which I shall assume you do, I suggest you accept it. In fact I insist."  
  
Shaking his head in a bemused way he took the coat from her and managed a smile.  
  
"Well.goodnight Patrick."  
  
She nodded to him and turned on her heel without another glance. Staring after her retreating back he watched her disappear down the stairs. Listening until the soft noise of her footsteps was no longer audible he smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodnight.Emily."  
  
Authors Note - *Is not in the mood for laughter and instead shifts eyes evilly* sound familiar? Well it should. I know this story is quite fluffy but it's my story and I'll make it as fluffy as I choose. But don't worry there are some events I've already got lined up and I think 2 chapters already fully written. I know there in also a lot of talking in the last couple of chapters but I really need to bring Pat and Emily into character. Well anyway I hope you all had a great X'mas and a Happy New Year! I know I did despite the stupid DVD which I don't know what to do with.. *Walks of mumbling and cursing* Love Lizzie 


	10. Chapter Nine The Valiant Rescue

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Patrick. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Grrr. My dad had to leave today and he was fiddling with the DVD all night. He's gonna ask some of his computer/ DVD mad friends about it so I hope they'll know. *Sigh* oh well. Thanks to all reviewers:  
  
Dawnie-7 - Awwww thanks for your sympathy. That's real sweet! *Huggles her* I actually thought Jack was a bit OOC but if you think he's good then that makes me even happier!!! *Beams*  
  
Sarie The Pirate - Ohhhhhh a new reviewer! Welcome aboard mate!!!! Thankies for adding me te your fav list. T'was very nice of ye!!!! *Huggles* Hmmmmm ideas..I can't think of any at the moment but it depends on what kinda story you wanna write. I'll take a look at your stories already written and if I get any ideas I'll let you know. *Nods* *beams*  
  
Inu lover - Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much! *Huggles* I hope you understand better now.  
  
Reese Sparrow - *beams* I know I love that part also! But I have to say my best friend kinda helped me with it. *Blushes* She's very strange and kinda reminds me of Jack so spending time with her is very interesting. *Huggles*  
  
Elizabeth - Thankies!!! I LOVE ORLANDO TOO!!!! *Calms self down* Hmmm I used to love Heath as well till my best friend told me he was her coz. (Heaps of ppl don't believe me but I gots photos) Anyway when she was little he came over and for Chrissy and she popped his blow up Elmo toy! *Grins* Also my other firned has his autograph cos when he came down for his sis's wedding he dads employ was at Heaths table! *Breaths in and out* Alright now I'm done! *Huggles*  
  
Lyra Silvertongue 13 - Now this is a reviewer I know very well. *Huggles to death a second time* Ya been a very loyal reviewer mate. Don't think you've missed a chapter yet! Glad you liked that chapter. Welcome to the family, love! *Grins*  
  
Well I think that's enough talking for now so here's your much awaited chapter:  
  
Chapter Nine - The Valiant Rescue  
  
By twilight the sleeping forms aboard the magnificent vessel began to stir. Be the time the first golden rays hit the salt stained glass windows the first of the early risers were well and truly awake. But by late morning the ship had returned to its busy state. Bustling people hurried back and forth across the worn wooden deck praising the heavens for such a splendid day. The winds sang a cheerful melody as they danced around the fleeting white sails. A perfect blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds lay out before the vessel as it plowed through the crystal waters. You couldn't have asked for a better day of sailing.  
  
The slightly chilly wind whipped Emily's chocolate brown curls as she emerged from the sleeping quarters. A smile had already overtaken her features as she stood happily basking in the suns warmth. Clasping her simple skirts in one hand she strolled towards the helm where Jack and her parents stood deeply engrossed in a conversation.  
  
Making her presence known she greeted each face in turn and took stand next to the Captain. His rugged features held a pleasant expression as she gazed upon him momentarily. Grinning in a wonky fashion he nodded to the young girl and she returned the gesture, a smile evident on her sunkissed face.  
  
"Beautiful day is it not?"  
  
He inclined his head slightly, eyes glued to the horizon. "Couldn't have asked for better."  
  
She smiled and nodded silently in agreement. Resting her eyes for a moment she breathed in deeply as a fresh breeze floated around them. Sniffing slightly her brown orbs fluttered open and gazed around curiously.  
  
"Can you smell that?"  
  
Eyeing Emily in a questioning manor her parents inhaled the sweet air and paused. Shaking her head Elizabeth stepped forward and placed a slender hand upon her daughters' forehead worriedly. Emily struggled away and released herself from her mothers' grasp. Looking slightly flushed she frowned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Turning to the still figure belonging to the pirate captain she watched him expectantly. Eyes still firmly affix on the horizon, he turned to Emily no longer smiling. "I can smell it too."  
  
Looking past him she leant forward. Blinking quickly the scene before her came into focus. A light kindled in the distant sky disturbing the tranquil and calm blue. A pillar of smoke steadily rose and tickled the tummies of the pale clouds. Sparks of fire shot in all directions creating what would seem like fireworks. Dropping her gaze slightly horror claimed her face. A now charcoal vessel could be seen being devoured by a red a gold flame at a rapid pace. Cries of help rang in her ears as she turned to Jack.  
  
"We have to save them!"  
  
By this time they had neared the ship dramatically and it was obvious to all that those people aboard the flaming ship were no more than merchant sailors. The smell of fire and burning wood seared at their nostrils as Elizabeth gazed upon the innocent ship helplessly. The same expression her daughter bore was mirrored in her liquid brown orbs. Will stood watching Jacks every move hoping he would do the right thing. Silence cut through the air like a rusty knife, with an exception of the terrified screams. Everyone stood still and awaited their Captain's decision.  
  
Sighing Jack nodded and steered the Pearl as close as he could but so he was still at a safe distance alongside the blazing vessel. Unfortunately that said safe distance was a long one and there was no chance of the sailors merely jumping aboard. Ordering five of his crewmembers to cut ropes and swing over to rescue the innocent people Jack leaned against the steering wheel and tried to hold the Pearl steady.  
  
The five pirates plus the four sailors and one woman swung back safely. Jack made to pull away from the almost sunken ship when the woman let out a yell. Elizabeth by her side tried to comfort the woman and make out what she was saying. Spanish can out in a flurry and even though she only knew a little Elizabeth still managed to get the main idea. Nodding her head understandingly she stood up and walked briskly over to Jack.  
  
"The woman said her son is still aboard the boat." When Jack made no reply she spoke to him with urgency. "Jack?!? There is still someone aboard the now nearly sunken ship!"  
  
Nodding this time he swerved the Pearl back alongside the ship and yelled orders to one of his crewmembers. "Take another rope. There's still a boy on the wreck. Bring him back safely or I'll have your neck for it."  
  
The man nodded and grabbed the closest rope. Winding it around his large hand tightly he swung over onto the burning wreck. Will suddenly appeared at the Captains side looking concerned and nearly frantic. "Emily's gone!"  
  
"Gone?" Jack asked questioningly.  
  
Will nodded and eyed the burning ship with suspicion. "Gone! Missing! Disappeared! Whatever you would call it. She's just not here!"  
  
With a twinkle in his eye Jack placed a hand on the panicking mans shoulder reassuringly. "We'll find her and if it's any conciliation I haven't seen Junior all morning."  
  
Patrick appeared eyeing his father with annoyance. "Jack. I'm right here."  
  
Before the matter could be pressed any further the sudden sound of Spanish could be heard. All three males turned to see Emily holding a bundle in her arms being hugged tightly by both the woman and a man that now stood by her side. A smile of relief appeared on Will's face as his daughter's figure met his eyes. Striding over to her he layed a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and flinched slightly when she saw who it was. A strange smile budded on Will's face as he leaned towards her.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."  
  
Authors Note - Well that was an interesting chapter. I love writing Jack but it's a real challenge thinking of what he should say and do. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear from you all and find out what you think. Love Lizzie P.S I have one more chapter already written and roughly a half of another one ready to post when I'm satisfied that enough people have reviewed! *Grins evilly* 


	11. Chapter Ten A Piercing Coldness

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Patrick. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Yes yes that's enough reviews (for now) *grins evilly* I saw ROTK yesterday and there was not much Orlando time. Not much at all!!!! Grrrrr! Anyway most of you were very sympathetic about my DVD which makes it a whole lot better. Actually yesterday I went to my friends house and it works on her machine. So basically it's just mine that it won't run on. *Sigh* well that's life for ya. Now for your chapter..  
  
Chapter Ten - A Piercing Coldness  
  
A bitter icy chill swept over her already numb body. Pulling her thin blanket around herself tightly Emily hugged her black cloak close and tried to persuade herself to sleep. Two nights had passed since they had rescued the five adults and the small child form the burning wreck. Two long nights where sleep had avoided her. Her eyes felt droopy and heavy but to her exhausted body it was nothing new. She would go to bed with little food inside her stomach, having almost given up food completely, sleep for a short period of time and wake up feeling cold. This pattern was somewhat a new routine. One that she despised with every aching bone in her body.  
  
Trying to think about other thinks she let her mind aimlessly wander. It soon rested on a topic that she had pondered every night since the rescue. Jack had promised to let the Spanish sailors off at the nearest port, which happened to be tree days in the opposite direction. But a promise is a promise and Jack was keeping his word.so far. Her parents weren't at all happy. By reversing three days that delayed them six. Three days there and three days back but Emily didn't mind. More days on the ocean was fine with her.  
  
Unable to take the cold any longer she sat up and wrapped both her cloak and sheet tightly around her slim figure. Shivering although there was no wind she ventured down the passages deciding to pace and try to keep warm instead of just sitting there freezing her bones. Glancing briefly at a blurry porthole located in the galley she shuddered as a wave of artic cold water smashed against the glass. Thinking of deserts and the blistering rays of the sun she continued her walk.  
  
Having long passed the crews sleeping quarters and the Captains cabin she was surprised to hear hushed voices and what couldn't we mistaken as anything but whimpering coming from the room a few metres onwards. Being as quiet as she could she listened to a man and woman speak in what she guessed was Spanish. Their exchanged words went in one of her ears and out the other. Foreign languages were beyond her.  
  
Stepping on a creaking board she cursed mentally as the talking suddenly halted to a stop and the man and woman turned to stare at her. Emily smiled weakly and was about to explain why she was standing outside their door wrapped in a sheet and cloak in the very very very early hours of the morning when she was pulled into the room by four firm hands. The woman who had been holding the whimpering child thrust him into her arms pleadingly. Gregor was the young boys' name and during his short stay she had become quite attached to him. Cradling him gently in her arms she overlooked his body, which was covered in an awful red rash. Emily's eyes widened in horror as she examined it fearfully having never seen anything like it in her life.  
  
Gregor moaned and still trying to block out his mother's constant speech Emily held a cold hand to his forehead. Pulling away quickly she found herself surprised at the boiling sensation that had instantly mingled with her flesh. He was burning up. It was obvious to even her who had absolutely no medical education whatsoever.  
  
Laying the flushed child down on the closest cot she made to run from the room. The woman, not understating, tried to hold her back yelling pleas of help out to her. Emily turned to her and spoke clearly and slowly. "I need to go and get some water. Your son is most likely got a fever. He needs to be cooled now." She scanned the woman's eyes begging her to grasp what she was saying. "Do you understand?" it was obvious she didn't have a clue what was being said but let Emily go anyway. Slightly relieved Emily spun around and dashed off to the galley.  
  
Grabbing a small basin and a bottle of water she ran back into the room, rather shocked no one had awoken from all the noise. Taking a seat at the end of the cot she placed the metal basin on her knee and emptied the cool water into it. Tearing a strip of material from her sheet she began to dab at Gregor's sweltering forehead. He wriggled and groaned and Emily had a hard time trying to hold him still. Thoughts ran through her head. Maybe she should go and get her parents or Jack. After all Jack, being a pirate and all must have treated many fevers and would definitely know more about them than her. But.it couldn't be that serious.could it?  
  
Despite the nagging voice in the back of her head she stuck by his side keeping him as cool as possible and talking meaningless comforts. It felt like hours had past when Emily found herself hearing familiar voices. Still continuing to dab at Gregor's head she turned her neck slightly to see her mother talking to the woman, her Father by her Mother's side and Jack right behind her. Unsure where they had come from and how long they had been standing there she turned back to tending to the heat spell that had overtaken the little boy.  
  
Taking a seat on the cot Jacks eyes met hers briefly and he offered his hand for the basin and cloth. Emily made to refuse when she finally became aware of how tired she actually was. Stifling a yawn she placed the basin on the bed and handed him the damp material. He nodded stiffly and set to work without a word. Yawning freely Emily seated herself on the cot next door and leant back against the sturdy wood. Keeping her already half closed eyes on Jack and Gregor she was amazed at how easily sleep came the second time around.  
  
* * *  
  
Fluttering her eyelids open Emily sat up quickly as her room began to focus. She yawned several times before glancing around the room questioningly. The sheets from the other day had been stripped off all the beds and the ship hade an eerie silence lingering in the air. Confused by the sudden silence she shivered and her eyes continued to dart around the room looking for answers. Footsteps sounded and Elizabeth's head soon appeared around the door. Without a second glance, her Mother's eyes confirmed Emily's fears. Those liquid brown eyes, mirror image of her own, held a dreadful and heart wrenching expression.  
  
Something had happened last night while she was sleeping. Something bad. Unable to bear the sadness in her Mother's eyes she dropped her gaze and in seconds Elizabeth was by her side holding her in a big hug. Rocking Emily back and forth like she used to do when she was a baby she ran her hands through her daughter's thick brown curls.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Emily. The boy.he passed away." She hugged her tighter. "I know how attached you were to him. I'm-I'm so sorry."  
  
Emily felt a lump forming in her throat as she stiffened. Dead? Gregor was dead? But-But he was only a baby. This couldn't be right. Mother must have made a mistake. But not matter what she told herself the more she thought about it the more it made sense. The disappearing sheets. The empty room. And the still almost dead like silence. She gulped and pulled away from her Mother in a daze. Elizabeth eyed her with worry but Emily failed to notice. Standing up still rather stiffly she made to exit the room when Elizabeth called after her.  
  
"Emily? Are you alright?"  
  
Without turning around she nodded slightly and replied in a faraway voice. "I'm fine."  
  
Still rather disorientated and lightheaded Emily walked up to the deck. Light streamed into her eyes and she shivered slightly, now out in the open. An icy chill washed over her body and she pulled her cloak tighter around her, unable to block out the growing frost continuing to chill her bones.  
  
People stared at her strangely as she passed them and the one's that were familiar with the young girl called out concerned. Their worries went unheard and unnoticed as Emily suddenly froze, gasped for air and collapsed to the floor. People swarmed around her like bees to honey but everything moved in slow motion. The scenery began to swim before her and suddenly blanked out completely.  
  
Authors Note - So it's not as long as some of the others I still like it. Not much speaking though more description. Ho hum. I'm trying to improve my writing skills but is proving more difficult than I thought. *Pats reviewers on the head* I love all of you! *Huggles them* Love Lizzie  
  
Doc - *swarm to the scene* I hear there's a patient. *Glance around*  
  
Me - Emily is sick but..  
  
Doc - * grin evilly* Not her you. The crazy one!  
  
Me - *Scream* No no don't come near me I HATE doctors! Leave me alone! *Pulls out Captain J. Sparrow and Will Turner life size cut outs* Come on come to life! Do it for me!!!!  
  
Jack - * blinks* This isn't the Caribbean  
  
Will - We have to save Miss Swann  
  
Me - *Hits him over the head*  
  
Will - We have to save Miss Daniels  
  
Me - That's more like it 


	12. Chapter Eleven From Bad to Worse

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - Much to my disappointment I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Emily Jane and Patrick. *Grumble* I wish I owned POTC through. *Sigh* Life can be so unfair. Mean Disney thinks of everything. *Walks of grumbling*  
  
Summary - What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? What if she came in possession of a piece of Cortez's cursed treasure? They'd be stupid if they didn't call on a certain pirate captain and what if he had a little surprise of his own? Read to find out!!!!  
  
Authors Note - Ho hum! *Throws confetti* Is going away AGAIN! Ohhhhh this is going to be a short Authors Note thing cos I'm putting a longer one at the bottom. *Nods* But while I remember guess what? No wait..I've forgotten. No! No I haven't. This person called Allie asked me to put my story on her site. Hmmmmm what do you think? Oh yeah and I am not a doctor, I am not a nurse, I am an Orlando Bloom worshipper, POTC fan writer, all around good guy George of the Jungle. So if my medical treatment isn't up to scratch blame an elephant. Anyway...  
  
Chapter Eleven - From Bad to Worse  
  
Perched atop a small rock Emily dipped her feet into the cooling waters. Laughter reached her ears and the young maiden glanced up from the tranquil ocean to see two familiar figures heading towards the dock. She stared at them briefly and came to recognise them as her own parents. Smiling she stood up and followed calling to them all the while. Pausing momentarily the young couple turned around and beckoned their daughter towards them. Clasping her skirt in one hand Emily began to run to them but they seemed to be drifting further away. Continuing to run, her smile faded and she began to call again.  
  
"Come back. Please wait. Please!"  
  
Elizabeth sat in a chair beside her daughter and eyed her with worry. Will stood directly behind her with his hands on the back of his wife's chair, the same expression written on his face. Emily rolled around in her bed, groaning and calling to those no one else could see. Will massaged Elizabeth's free hand gently as she wiped sweat off her daughters flushed face. Placing the cloth down she raised her hand to Emily's forehead and cringed. It was getting worse.  
  
Jack stood at the door watching the trio with concern. The fever needed to be drawn down from her head and they had been up all night doing so. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. No one had even known she was sick until the fainting instant that had taken place early yesterday morning. Well almost no one. His own son, Patrick, had guessed something was wrong and had questioned the lass on countless times previous. Now everyone knew.  
  
It was no secret what had happened on the deck. Every crewmember had a different concept but Jack had seen beyond the rumours and gossip. Quite early on in fact. It was obvious to him that this girl was extremely sick and needed medical attention. He even suspected the lass even had the same 'disease' as the now deceased Gregor had had. They had moved her into his cabin to try and keep the illness under wraps and so far it had been quite successful and with luck (and strong winds) they would reach Minfesto very soon.  
  
"Cap'n. You're needed up on deck."  
  
The gruff voice of Gibbs was easily heard over the strained silence so there was no need for Jack to turn around to recognise him.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Aye now."  
  
Jack nodded but remained staring at the threesome. Gibbs understood. Much better than some would have guessed. They stood together for a few moments watching Elizabeth and Will with equally depressing eyes. Gibbs ran a hand through his unwashed and straggly hair.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
Jack turned around and eyed him with an unreadable expression. "I hope so." He sighed slightly and began to walk towards the stairs, Gibbs tailing him closely. Jack slowed down and let him catch up. "How much longer till we make port?"  
  
They ascended the stairs and emerged aboard the deck. Upon reaching the helm Jack nodded to Anamaria and pulled out his telescope. Peering through it he scanned the horizon for any sign of land. Having not searched long he spotted the tiny island and paused. They'd reach it in twenty minutes. Twenty-five at tops. Putting his telescope away he took over from Ana and began to whistle. No happy melody left his lips, only a miserable and sad tune that floated on the struggling and whipping wind and haunted the cloudy sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Placing his feet on firm ground normally made a smile appear on Captain Jack Sparrows face or at least show some form of happy emotion. But under these circumstances the only think he showed was restlessness. Before they had docked he had ordered most aboard the Pearl, with an exception of Will, Elizabeth and Emily, to search the island for a doctor. The Spanish sailors which had also not been asked to do this 'assignment' had actually offered to help but Jack had declined. They were grieving for their own child and didn't need to be off searching for a doctor for another. His crewmembers had obeyed without question and had split up immediately leaving Jack with Pat, Gibbs and Ana.  
  
Sighing Anamaria peered though a dusty window. They had been exploring the island for hours and so far no luck. She could tell Jack was becoming anxious and at this though she couldn't help but smile slightly. Sparrow had never shown any true emotion for anyone or anything except his Pearl and of curse his rum, yet here he was frantically searching an almost deserted island for a doctor to help a girl he hardly knew. He's mad, she told herself, while knocking on a worn wooden door.  
  
No answer. She knocked again. Pressing her ear to he door she swore she could hear movement on the other side. Motioning for the other three to join her with one hand, she used the other to try and turn the brass doorknob. Locked. Turning around to face them she told them her findings.  
  
Pat stepped forward. "Locked? I don't think so." With one sharp movement he had kicked the door open and walked inside leaving a wide-eyed Gibbs, a shocked Ana and a bemused Jack behind. "Hey this place isn't as deserted as we thought."  
  
Curiously Ana poked his head around the door. It wasn't like he was scared or anything, for the famous pirate Captain feared nothing, but more or less he left it his duty to keep Anamaria and Gibbs company. Seeing everything was fine and no flesh eating monsters jumped out on him Jack entered the room and headed in the direction Patrick's voice had come from. Ana dashed soon after him and Gibbs followed shortly after. They found Patrick leaning over a cup. Jack eyed him strangely as Pat dipped his finger into the liquid. Removing his finger he turned to them.  
  
"Still warm." He glanced around. "We're not alone."  
  
A crash from near by caught them off guard. Eyes frantically searching around the dimly lit room for the 'thing' that had made the noise. Motioning for the others to be silent Gibbs pointed to the table. Being as quiet as he could he lifted the tablecloth up to see a woman huddled under it. She was shaking and a mane of raven hair, the colour of the darkest hour hid her face. Feeling their eyes upon her she looked up timidly, horror written all over her face. Before anyone had a chance to speak she recoiled in fear and began to plead.  
  
"P-P-Please don't h-h-hurt me. I-I-I'll give you anything. J-J-Just don't hurt me."  
  
The company eyed each other with interest and shared secret smiles before Jack stepped forward and kneeled before the terrified woman. "Very well. You shall go unharmed on one condition. You give us directions to the closest doctor pronto. Otherwise I'm afraid I shall have to have your head for it."  
  
Nodding violently she began a long and stuttered explanation about the whereabouts of the requested person. Jack hung onto her every word and after a few minutes stood up with a satisfied look upon his face. Walking over to the others he paused briefly. "We better get going. There's a long walk ahead of us."  
  
Authors Note - I don't know if you can get Will and Jack cut outs but I hope you can!!!! Thankies to all reviewers. *Hands out Will, Jack, Patrick, (and for those of you who are peculiar in the head) Barbossa plushies!* Love Lizzie  
  
Fantastic Fact - Did you know that those filter things at the bottom of your pools, I think they're called creepy crawlies but I'm not sure, actually have a memory. *Clears throat* After going around the bottom of your pool they memorise the journey. If they get stuck you take them out of the pool, twist the plastic piece above the sucker and muck up their memory!!!!! -This has been a funny fact brought to you by me! 


	13. URGENT All Must Read

Dear Reviewers,

Firstly I'd just like to say that I know devoting a chapter to an 'Authors Note' is not allowed but I'm doing it anyway but I'll try to be quick. It's been forever and for that I'm really sorry but I'm back at fanfiction with a new name and a few new stories. The one I'm going to focus on the most is one running along the same lines as this one. There are a few differences and I've taken a lot of your criticism under consideration for my second go. So please I know you'll hate me starting at the beginning all over again and I also know plenty of you and maybe even all have abandoned my story as I did but please for those who remain check out my newer and much improved version. There is currently only one chapter and although in the long run the storyline will be much similar I'm sure you'll like it just as much and hopefully more. So without any further ado this is the title to search for:

Pirates of the Caribbean : Revisiting the Past

Love you all and hope to see you there!

Dom


End file.
